Forever Interrupted
by vampirateloyal
Summary: A series of one-shots that precede my upcoming Twilight fanfic, "Through Green Eyes".
1. Forever Interrupted EB Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

For those who read my Twilight story, "Ocean's Edge", you know about the series of fanfics I had planned to write for Twilight. The truth is, one fanfic turned into three because I felt that I had to add a backstory to better explain it. However, this just wound up making it far too complicated, so I began to lose interest. So, instead of the two prequels, I've decided to do a few simple one-shots that better explain the plotline. (and so I can get all of the random scenes that I wanted to write out of my head, without the complications of tying it all together)

This one-shot is Bella & Edward's wedding... and a couple of events that follow. Because of a slight lemon, I've rated it M, but don't expect anything too Cinemax... I DID try, but I just couldn't make Edward and Bella do... that. LOL!

Enjoy! (Disclaimer: I don't own Bella, Edward or any part of Stephenie Meyer's vampire world... sadly)

**Jacob**

* * *

I stood at the edge of the scene, clad in a tux and black tie that felt like it was tightening around my throat with every second. I thought I could do this... I really thought I could be there for them today, but when I saw her in that dress, all bets were off. I couldn't go through with it.

I felt the bile rise in my throat as I watched the two of them kiss. Damn it. Damn it! Why couldn't she have chosen me? Why did my heart deceive me when I needed it?

My eyes slid shut, blocking the sickening view of the ceremony, and I allowed myself to go to a moment far back, a moment she probably didn't even remember. I'd stared into those gorgeous, golden brown eyes and despite my silent begging and pleading to whatever higher power reigned supreme over us all, it didn't happen.

_"You can't force imprinting."_

Sam had told me this time and time again, but I denied it even after that moment had passed. So what if it didn't work then? Maybe the connection wasn't strong enough! But when she had finally realized (all but too late) her love for me, and kissed me that fateful day... the feeling wasn't pure, extravagant, or destined. In fact, a part of it felt... wrong.

I shook my head and forced my eyes back open. They were walking now, back into the house... their home. Maybe it was better this way...

...No! NO!! This was absolutely not okay! Even if I couldn't imprint, does that make any difference? Does that mean I have to give up my right to love whomever I want?

Or... was it even love?

At that moment, I saw her pause at the bottom step that led inside. Her head turned in my direction, and her eyes met mine.

_Now_, I told myself. I stared at her and felt nothing. Not even a spark. _Just give up. It's over._ I thought miserably as I turned and disappeared into the dense forest that blanketed my lonely trek back home.

**Bella**

* * *

Cake had never tasted so good in my life.

It was red velvet with delicious cream cheese frosting, my favorite. I was thankful that Alice had remembered that little detail. The woman really did think of everything. I licked my lips as Edward took the knife and cut the cake into slices. Alice wrinkled her nose, revolted, but grinned at me when I mouthed a gleeful "Thank you!". Edward took the obligatory bite... after I smacked an entire piece onto his face. The camera went off just as Edward's face registered pure disgust. Ah, the downside of vampirism...

Yes, the cake was the highlight of the party for me... because this would probably be the last time I would ever want any.

"Are you having a good time?" Edward whispered into my ear as we slowly waltzed over the empty dance floor.

"Yes... and I'm grateful this dress is so long." I joked as I felt his feet move beneath mine. The skirt covered the evidence perfectly, so it looked like I was actually gliding by myself. I rested my head against his chest as we danced, unaware of the other guests moving around us.

Edward's hand slowly lifted my chin until my face was level with his. "I love you, Bella" He breathed.

"I love you too." I said before his lips covered mine. He kissed me softly as he twirled a strand of my hair around his fingertip.

The sound of an impatient cough startled us both, and we spun in unison to face Charlie, with Renee at his side.

"Uh... mind if we cut in?" Charlie asked, clearly nervous.

"Not at all, sir." Edward answered politely. He reached for Renee's hand and they both glided away, leaving my father and I standing there in silence.

"Uh... I'm not sure I can keep up with you, Bella..." Charlie trailed off sheepishly.

I grinned and took his hand. "There isn't much to keep up with, Dad. Trust me." I said as we started to dance. Charlie expected the grace that I'd displayed earlier, but without Edward's feet to guide me, I stumbled around like a newborn fawn. Charlie, however, had obviously had some practice. Startled at his accurate steps, I stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Where did you learn to do that?" I asked him.

"Well... this is kind of a surprise for you... I've been taking some lessons." He admitted.

I felt the tears well up again. "You have?" I choked out.

"I didn't want to embarrass you out here." He said, then laughed as I stumbled again.

"Heh... looks like I'm the one embarrassing you." I chuckled as my face grew hot with shame. Blushing... one thing I would definitely NOT miss.

"Well, let's just take a page out of your new husband's book then!" Charlie grinned as he picked me up and placed his feet under mine. I smiled as our dance continued over to the next song, "Butterfly Kisses". I looked up at Alice, who gave me a thumbs-up. I winked at her over Charlie's shoulder, and hugged him tighter as we danced.

Several feet away, Edward and Renee swayed to the music, laughing and talking. I grinned. It was obvious that Edward had won her over. One down, one to go.

I let my thoughts drift back to Charlie. Suddenly I remembered: the clock was ticking. This was my last chance! Whatever it is that I need to say, I needed to say it now before it was too late. I fiercely racked my brain for the words to describe how much I was going to miss him... and how much I loved him. But nothing worked. There were no words... none at all. So we continued to dance in silence. The quiet, however, spoke in volumes, and when the song was over it felt like I'd just had a five-hour conversation with him. I gave him a big hug before Edward claimed me again, and, to my astonishment, Charlie grabbed Edward's hand and shook it.

"Welcome to the family, Edward." Charlie spoke with a clear, meaningful tone in his voice.

My mouth gaped open as Edward smiled calmly and simply said "Thank you, Charlie.".

As we twirled away, I stared at Edward in disbelief. "How do you DO that??" I gasped, still in shock.

"Honestly, I didn't see that one coming." Edward said as he looked back at Charlie. He looked at him for a minute, then broke out into a wide smile and turned back to me. "Bella... it's the simplest thing in the world. He's happy because _you're_ happy. He's never seen you like this before in his life."

The tears won out and spilled down my cheeks, ruining the makeup Alice had worked so hard on. I forced myself to look into Edward's pleased eyes and shrugged my shoulders. "I guess this wedding thing wasn't such a bad idea after all."

Edward's grin spread wider. "So... you're really happy?"

I threw my arms around him and stretched on my tiptoes to kiss him. "Yes I am... husband."

* * *

_Husband._

The terror was back... only this time I didn't know why. I'd been so happy... so sure... but then the reception ended and we went up to our room. Edward and I were alone... finally. It was the moment I'd been waiting for... and I'd quickly run into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Bella? Honey, what happened? Are you okay?" came Edward's voice from the other side of the door. He was so close... close enough to kiss... to touch... to... Oh, God.

"Just a minute!" I answered, horrified at my voice as it came out in a high-pitched squeak. I quickly rummaged around in my purse for the lipstick Alice had thoughtfully tucked away. I wondered suspiciously if she'd foreseen _this_. With a shaky hand, I turned back to the vanity and smoothed the color onto my lips. Such a thoughtless move, seeing as how it would be rubbed off in just a few minutes...

Oh. GOD!

_Focus, Bella... breathe! You wanted this, remember?_ I reminded myself as I stared at my frightened reflection. Why, God, why the stage fright NOW?

"Bella, you're scaring me. Will you come out, please?" Edward's worried voice tore at me like a knife. This was scary enough for him, and here I was, making it even more difficult.

"Coming!" I called, my voice still shaky. I closed my eyes and pictured his face, and instantly felt calmer. _Just let it happen_, I told myself. I sucked in one final lungful of oxygen, then turned and marched to the door. I exhaled slowly, turned the doorknob, and stepped into the bedroom... our bedroom.

There he stood.

How this man could ever call himself a monster, I would never know. The way he stood before me now reminded me of an angel, perfect in every way, flawless. He smiled his seductive, slightly uneven smile and reached towards me. His hand captured mine and brought it to his lips. He kissed each fingertip and pulled me forward to touch his lips to mine. "I thought for a second there that you weren't coming back." he teased, his breath tickling my skin as he kissed a line along my jaw until he reached the spot between my neck and my earlobe.

"Like I would torture myself that way. Besides... it's your turn to hold up your end of the bargain." I spoke as I tried to will my pulse to steady. His hands slid from my shoulders to my waist and pulled me close, pressing me against him.

"All in good time, Mrs. Cullen." He answered. My heart skipped. _Mrs. Cullen,_ the words had been spoken aloud for the first time. They sounded unreal, like a dream.

His arms stayed locked around me as he began to sway back and forth, moving only slightly enough to confirm that we were dancing. I rested my chin on his shoulder and let myself get lost in the moment. He started to hum in time to our steps. I recognized the tune immediately: it was my lullaby.

"You're stalling." I finally said after several minutes had passed.

"You're right." He admitted.

I looked up to find him staring at me, his eyes full of worry. I reached for him, pressing my hand against the side of his face. "You would never hurt me, Edward. I know." I said, trying to radiate the truth in my words with my gaze. At this moment I almost wished he _could _read my mind, so he would know just how honest I was being with him right now.

He closed his eyes and turned to kiss my hand before bringing his hand up to capture it. His eyes opened and my breath suddenly grew labored as I lost myself in his eyes. His golden stare locked onto me and the connection didn't break, even when I felt myself being scooped up into his arms. He carried me to our bed and laid me carefully across the gold, silk sheets.

Our eyes still locked onto one another, he began to loosen his tie. I shook my head and rose to my knees so I was at eye level with him. "I get to do that." I heard myself say. He smiled with obvious surprise as I took the tie from his hands and slid it off before I began to undo his shirt, button by button. My hands trembled as I slid the shirt off, revealing his bare, muscular chest.

He suddenly grabbed my hand and placed it gently over his silent heart. "I'd give anything if my heart could beat for you, just once." he said, his voice cracking.

"Edward..." my voice trailed off. I slid my hand away and pressed my lips to him, whispering against his cold skin. "Your heart is the one I want, beating or not."

"You deserve better than me, Bella."

My eyes snapped back to his. "Don't you ever say that to me again, Edward!" I said slowly and deliberately. He looked back at me, shocked at my reaction. I continued. "Don't ever tell me that I can do better than you, because I can't. You can't do better than destiny. I'm meant for you and you're meant for me. It's not like that fact hasn't been proven time and time again."

"It hurts me to think of what you have to sacrifice to be with me." he whispered sadly.

I glared at him, pleading with my eyes and my words. "I don't see it as a sacrifice at all. Three days. That's it. Then we get forever."

He lowered his head and pressed the side of his face against my chest, listening to my heartbeat. "I don't want to be the one to silence the most beautiful sound in the world." he said.

I found his chin and forced him to look back at me. "What you think of as a beautiful sound, I think of as a huge clock, ticking away the time I have left with you. It will only beat so many times, Edward. I don't want to leave you."

Edward stared at me, for once, speechless. I pressed my lips to his as his hands slid behind me, undoing the ties that held my wedding dress in place. The dress slid down around my legs, exposing me to him for the very first time. I pressed against him, my heart pounding so hard I was sure he could feel it.

I came to an impulse decision and blurted it out before I had another second to change my mind. "I'll tell you what. Forget about changing me but only for tonight. We'll let my heart beat for both of us." I whispered.

I barely got the sentence out of my lips before his lips urgently closed over mine. "Thank you." he spoke against my lips before his kiss deepened, becoming almost desperate. He pressed me back against the mattress with as much force as he dared. I heard the click of his belt being undone, and suddenly he was lying beside me, nothing hidden from view.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Bella?" he asked, his voiced edged with worry. I answered by looping my arms around his neck and, with a playful growl, pulling him against me. He groaned, I assumed as a direct result of both extacy and agony, and finally gave in to the moment as well.

* * *

I exhaled as I felt each muscle in my body relax until I was completely limp. I felt his lips on my shoulder, then on my neck. My eyes slid closed and a smile played on my lips. "Wow..." I heard myself say, silently disappointed that I hadn't found something a little more fitting to say for such a perfect moment.

Edward was silent, so I rolled over to find him staring at me with those intense, golden eyes. "You're so beautiful." he whispered as he slowly and gently ran the tip of his index finger along the side of my face. The way he was holding me at that moment reminded me of when we first found each other, as if I were more fragile than ever.

"Edward, are you all right? Do I need to give you some space?" I asked softly.

He shook his head and pulled me closer, his arms closing around me possessively. "There's no way I'm letting you go tonight... or ever, for that matter."

"Fine with me." I smiled before I snuggled closer, burying my face against his marble chest. "Still afraid you're a danger to me, Edward Cullen?"

"In some ways, yes."

I sighed. "Please don't start with the many errors of my ways tonight. I joined this family because I love this family, not to mention you."

Edward smiled. "Fine, no arguing, Mrs. Cullen. We have plenty of time for that."

"I could get used to this attitude from you very quickly." I giggled. I could feel myself relaxing... to the point of sleep. I shook my head violently. "Keep me awake," I mumbled.

Edward laughed softly. "I think I've worn you out for tonight, Bella."

"Let's test that theory." I replied.

"I think you need to sleep." He insisted.

I rolled away from him and looked back with a teasing pout. "Okay... I guess if I'm not wanted..."

Edward rolled his eyes before grabbing me and pulling me back towards him. "You asked for it" he growled playfully.

Suddenly the door flew open and the lights were flipped on. I shrieked and gathered the sheets around me tightly before turning to face our intruder.

"ALICE!" Edward growled angrily. "What in the hell do you think you are doing?"

If Alice could blush, she would have. She covered her eyes with one hand while she gestured with the other. "I am so, so sorry Bella, Edward... but it's an emergency!" She pleaded.

I hurried to my suitcase and grabbed the first items of clothing I could find: jeans and a tank top. After yanking them on and checking to make sure Edward had donned a pair of pants, I walked over to Alice and gently removed her hand from her eyes. Alice hesitated, first opening one eye, then the other. When she saw that we were both dressed, she continued to babble.

"Please please tell me I'm not too late! You can't change tonight, Bella!" she screeched. Her eyes scanned my throat for any incriminating bite marks.

I shook my head, my eyes wide with surprise. "Alice, I don't understand. We voted... you said you wanted me to change!"

"Oh Bella, it's not that!" She wailed. She began to pace back and forth, her head raised and her eyes trained on the ceiling.

Suddenly I felt Edward beside me. I turned to find his eyes fixed on Alice. His expression turned from confusion to pure shock. "No..." he muttered. "That's... that's impossible, Alice!"

Alice sighed, and her jaw set. "I know, Edward." she spoke with a tremble in her voice. "But it's what I saw."


	2. Ocean's Edge Teaser

This was my original teaser for the fanfic. Though it no longer reflects the storyline, the scene was too cute to scrap.

* * *

**Ocean's Edge**

Young Evie Cullen squealed with delight as she ran through the tall trees as fast as her feet could carry her. The soft grass tickled her bare ankles as she pattered through the woods. The faint rays of the sun filtered through the leafy canopy and splashed across her long, golden-brown hair. She frequently looked over her shoulder and giggled at the sight of her canine pursuer following closely behind her.

"Come on, Jacob!" she called as they broke out of the woods and their feet met the long stretch of wet sand leading to the waters edge. The werewolf barked in amusement and quickened his stride until he was at the young girl's side.

Evie stopped and stared ahead at the waves as they rolled in one after another. A lump formed in her throat and she struggled to swallow. She looked at Jacob nervously, who returned her stare with a look of understanding. He barked again and ran back into the woods, his form disappearing behind the dense clump of bushes and trees.

After a few moments he emerged back into the open, human and clad in swimmers trunks. He walked over to Evie and squatted down to eye level. "You don't have to be scared, Evie. I'm right here." He reassured her.

Evie gulped again and nodded her head bravely before turning her face back to the restless body of water that awaited them both.

Jacob smiled as he watched Evie gather her courage. She was only 5 years old, but she was already conquering the world one fear at a time. Jacob had seen that same fire and determination in Evie's eyes that he had witnessed so often with her mother Bella. They were both fearless, bold, brave, determined... they could conquer anything.

Eve Cullen was definitely her mother's daughter.

Jacob truly thought at one point in his life that he was in love with Bella Swann. He realized now how ridiculous and childish he had been. Part of it could probably be blamed on rebellion. When he came of age and began to change, he was scared. He thought that his love for Bella might somehow save him from becoming who he was: a werewolf. He thought that if he could devote his heart to someone of his own free will, that part of him could somehow stay human. And she was amazing, smart, beautiful... perfect in every way.

Little did he want to admit, however, that Bella's heart had already been won.

Edward Cullen was his natural enemy. The cold ones, the blood-drinkers. Vampires. He had been told the tales over and over ever since he was a young boy. The presence of the Cullen Family had invoked the change for Jacob and the others in his pack, and for many years he harbored resentment towards the family. He resented Edward the most, blaming him for everything important in his life disappearing: a normal life, and the object of his affection.

He fought fate tooth and nail until the bitter end, until the day Bella pledged her heart away forever. Clad in a tux he stood off to the side and watched his beloved become Mrs. Edward Cullen. He had thought that his life was over at that moment.

That was before a miracle happened.

Evie's green eyes shimmered with determination as she nodded her head calmly. "Let's go, Jake!" she announced bravely. She sucked in a gulp of air and put one small foot forward in preparation to charge.

Jacob took her hand and walked with her to the water. A wave brought the edge of the water closer and Evie giggled as the water splashed against their legs. Jake slowly guided her out until the water rose up to her waist. "Okay, you ready to go?" Jake asked her. Evie nodded again and Jake dipped down so she could wrap her tiny arms around his neck.

He carried her piggyback to where the water was calmer, and he kept a strong grip on her hand as she slid into the water and began to kick her legs. He held her above the water as he showed her how to float on her back. He let her try on her own, then panicked when a wave hit and knocked her head underwater.

"Evie, you're okay! You're okay!" He assured her as she broke the surface coughing and sputtering. He patted her on the back as she used the back of her hand to rub at her eyes furiously. He fought back a laugh when she clamped both hands around his arm in a death grip. "Hey, come on. Where did that brave face go?" he asked her.

"What if I go under again?" Evie's voice trembled.

"Then I'll just pull you right back up." Jacob answered.

"You promise?" she whimpered.

"Do you really think I'd let anything hurt you?" he asked her.

Evie shook her head and offered Jake a small smile. She slowly loosened her grip and jumped back into the water.

Jake held her up as she practiced moving her arms and legs, and in a matter of minutes she was swimming by herself. She giggled happily as she dove in and out of the waves like a fish. "Look Jake! I did it! I did it!" she squealed as she splashed along.

Jake let her go, staying close enough to get to her if anything went wrong. He smiled with pride and looked up towards the escarpment that jutted out a good seventy feet overhead.

From the edge of the cliff, two marblesque figures watched the young girl's triumph with knowing smiles. The man draped a pale arm around the woman's shoulder as she sighed happily.

"Would you look at them?" Bella whispered in awe.

"I still don't see why I couldn't teach her to swim." Edward pouted.

"Are you kidding? 'No, Jake's gotta take me! I want Jake to take me swimming!'" Bella imitated Evie and laughed. "Those two are inseperable. Besides... she couldn't be safer."

"True, Bella." Edward nodded in agreement. "But it's different now. Right now he's her protector... her friend... but she won't be a child forever. How will the imprint effect us all then?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, Edward." Bella replied as she brushed a lock of his bronze hair behind his ear and planted a kiss on his temple. "All that matters is that she's happy. That's all we can ask for."

As the sun crept behind the horizon, the final rays glimmered off of their alabaster skin. There was no need to speak another word. Tomorrow was just that... tomorrow.

"Mommy! Daddy!" A small voice called to them.

"Hey angel!" Edward called down to her. "Look at you! You're a little mermaid now, aren't you?"

Jake smiled up at Edward and Bella. "Come on down here, you two!" he called out to them.

"Yeah! Come swim with me!" She begged as she expertly showed off her backstroke.

"Okay honey, we'll be right dow - Bella!" Edward suddenly screamed as his wife dove off of the cliff and into the water. He sighed and chuckled to himself as she surfaced and looked up at him impatiently. "Some things never change." he muttered to himself before he stepped off the edge to join his family below.


End file.
